In the packaging industry, around reach-in areas, manufacturers are using springs to create pop-up lids or cover activated closures. They need to have a device that is able to create a force to move the lid when the end-user is activating the opening device. The device also needs to be simple in shape and inexpensive enough in order to provide an easy integration, a low cost of goods, and a low scrap material rate in the manufacturing process.
Therefore, what is needed is a silicone extruded tubular spring, which is a device that has the possibility to be folded around an axis perpendicular to its axis of extrusion, thus creating the compression and release like a spring. The fact that it is an extruded tubular shape means there is virtually no material scrap rate.
Current silicone springs need to be shaped in different forms, the most common is the T-form. The T-form is already performing the spring function very well, but it is more complex to manufacture as it needs to be punched through a sheet of silicone, and subsequently, the manufacturing process produces a large amount of web (scrap from the punching process). What is needed is a silicone spring product that can be produced quickly and results in less manufacturing process scrap. The spring of the present invention provides this solution as a manufacturer only needs to cut the spring at the right length during the manufacturing process, which results in no scrap.